


mama, we all go to hogwarts.

by xxxblurrycloudsxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxblurrycloudsxxx/pseuds/xxxblurrycloudsxxx
Summary: well fucking hell, somehow they have phones n shit and here comes a basic group chat heeyaw





	mama, we all go to hogwarts.

harey, daddy's boy, ronald YEETsley, Hermione J. Granger, lovely, ginny, blaiseit, and neville have been added to 'Look What You've Made Me Do' by Hermione J. Granger.

Hermione J. Granger: Hello, everyone. Harry and Malfoy are absolute idiots who cannot get along, so I have added them with their friends, in hopes that they'll stop acting up.

Daddy's Boy: Granger. I've always disliked you. But this? This has made me hate you, almost as much as I hate Scarhead. 

Daddy's Boy has left the chat.

Daddy's Boy has been added to the chat, invited by Hermione J. Granger.

Hermione J. Granger: Malfoy, if you leave again, I'll just add you back.

harey: this isn't going to work, hermione. malfoy and i will never get along, and there's nothing that can change that, even magic.

Daddy's Boy: For once, I agree with Potter. This is stupid. I'm disappointed in you, Granger. But what should have I expected from a Mudblood?

Several people are typing...


End file.
